Raymond Mustang
Raymond is the son of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye (who is now Riza Mustang). He is a soldier and state alchemist with his rank currently being Lt. Colonel. His nickname is "The elemental alchemist." Personality His personality is similar to both of his parents. He is staunch around his superiors (Like Riza.) And will constantly joke around or just generally goff of when he can. (Like roy.) He takes his work fairly seriously. He is 19 years old and he does date occasionally,never being able to get into a serious relationship due to his work. Even though his father does't mind too much,he always adresses him as Fuhrer Mustang. He will occasionally call him father but only while off duty. (Which isnt that often.) Combat While he prefers his alchemy,Ray does use guns fairly often. He has his mother's marksman skills,to a degree. He is a good shot and will not hesitate to use a gun if it is more convienient than alchemy. He carries bolt action rife,two 9mm pistols,and a revolver. (He basically uses his mother's same loadout.) He is also fairly skilled in hand to hand combat. (Having some training from Alex Armstrong.) Alchemy While he is skilled with a gun,Ray is far more talented at alchemy. He began practicing when he was young,And always semmed to favor the 4 elements. For both air and water alchemy he uses transmutation circles on a glove on his left hand. Earth His "earth" alchemy is acually his variation of strongarm alchemy. It taught to him by Alex Armstrong. Major Raymond mustang utilizes a style of combat alchemy that has apparently been passed down the Armstrong line for generations. With the aid of a metal (that uses a carbon fiber base) gauntlet strapped to his fist (marked with a transmutation circle), Raymond transmutes objects mainly by punching them. It is possible that this method transfers the kinetic energy of his blows into the alchemical energy, enhancing the speed and force of his transmutations, since he mainly uses alchemy to rapidly produce large stone spikes, walls or other objects from the earth at a rate faster than most other alchemists. Additionally, the Armstrong style allows Raymond to double as a source of heavy artillery, transforming raw stone or brickwork into projectiles which are then launched with the force of his punch. He can also use this to turn rock into metals and use those to attack. Air Air is Ray's least used element but it does have it's advantages. For example he uses a combination of air and water alchemy to make a cloud,the superheats the air in the cloud to create a mini-lighting strike. While it is not nearly as strong as the real thing,it can kill someone if that is Ray's intention. He also uses wind alchemy on its own,usually defensive,to create gusts of wind. Ray uses this by snapping similar to how Roy uses his alchemy. Water Raymond learned water alchemy by studying the style of the freezing alchemist,Isaac Mcdougal. He is able to freeze any source of water, even sources with water essence in them, allowing him to use any available source of water for a variety of feats such as paths to walk on or forming crude weapons to strike at his opponents with. As a last resort attack he can also freeze his own blood so as to strike his target. Raymond is capable of more than freezing, and upon touching a target he can boil the water so as to create a thick cloud of vapor so as to make his escape. By touching his opponent, he can freeze or boil the water in their body to instantly kill them; however this technique is ineffective when not used on flesh, such as automail. He aslo will use a style similar to strongarm alchemy to launch icy projectiles ot his enemies. Flame Raymond as of know does not know flame alchemy,as his father refuses to teach him. He says that he would teach him,but only if he needed to survive. Raymonds respects his father's wishes but does one day hope to learn flame alchemy. Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Role-Play Category:Alchemists